A Dreamfarer and The Crooked Man Nightmare
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: I simply didn't know the newest game is not here! Is called Dreamfarer 游梦症! A crossover between Dreamfarer and Crooked Man, Rated T just in cast for some horror stuffs, here's some review of the fiction or summary:A girl named Wendy Akita was playing a game called Dreamfarer, as she read the rules a strange button pops out, after she press it she got in the game without any warning
1. Game Start

Author: Hiya! I just watched a game call Dreamfarer, so this is a crossover between Dreamfarer and The Crooked Man! But David and the others will be older in my fiction. My first video game fiction, ready? Start!

Disclaimer: The Crooked Man Characters and then game itself with Dreamfarer characters with the game itself DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AT ALL! But I do own my characters…

Chapter 1: Game Start!

There was a girl named Wendy Akita, she had played Crooked Man before and she's now playing a more 'peaceful' game, 'Dreamfarer' Wendy loves star, she loves the most is Polaris, is a type of star in the sky, but in that game, the main character is Polaris, Wendy was excited and there goes she on the computer and open the game, Wendy was excited then scared, as she click the start button, a nice melody sound pops out and rules pops out. But as they finish showing the rule, another rule came out but there's a button that writes: If you want to mix 'The Crooked Man' into the game, please press this button and the new rule will pop out. Wendy shook her head but she then simply press that button and the same rules of Crooked Man did came out, but in the last part it written:

If you die in the game, you won't get out…

"Die?!" Wendy shouted as the room went black, there's no music nor light, or even a thing until she woke up at a land.

"Where am I…?" Wendy look around herself, but then as she reach her back, her long red hair was gone. "Where is this?! Where's my hair?!" Wendy touched all over and she touched her hair when touching her neck. She took a look at the hair, "Is… sliver?!" Wendy exclaimed and remembered the main character of the wall paper,"Sliver hair… Purple Eyes… A gothic Dress… I'm Polaris!" Wendy was so shocked, as she looks around, FINALLY she know she's in the GAME!

Wendy walks around, but she just see a cliff with no ground at the bottom, "Maybe I just die here so I'll be out of the game…" Wendy neared the edge of the cliff, suddenly, a man's voice pops out, "Don't fall there!" Wendy simply turn around and see who's there, "Why are you doing at the edge of the cliff young lady?! Is dangerous!" David Hoover of The Crooked Man appeared in front of Wendy making her speechless, "I though I would get out in this game rather that being stuck in here…" Wendy said with a sadistic smile, but David could imagine she would do that just for a game, he then walks up and reached her shoulders, "What is your name miss?" David smiled at her, but she ignored. She though rather that letting him know the real name, she would tell him her fake one, "Polaris…" "Polaris what?" He ask her, "I have no last name at all Mr. David Hoover!" Wendy walks away sarcastically, making him face palm for awhile, "A girl who doesn't know the way here, damn it…" He said frowned and he runs to look for Polaris (I'll be using Polaris to describe Wendy for now)

***In the Woods***

Polaris was simply lost in the woods, there's lot of butterflies, which Polaris can't see them. She then arrives at a box full of fur, "Ew! Who would put these fur here?!" Polaris exclaimed as David found Polaris with Fluffy, which Polaris sees as a box of fur, "They you woman! I'm not a fur you know!" Fluffy was painting some portraits at this time around in the woods, even David was shocked, he clucked said,"Fluffy, what doing at this time around in the woods?" He smiled at him but Polaris was simply frustrated about it, "Uncle, are you talking to a box of fur?" "Beg my Pardon?" He looks at the girl in-questioned, he turn around and squad down to Polaris, "I forgot, this 'game' is just a dream, because the game is about in somebody's dream…" Polaris titled her head, he continue his speech, "Just imagine that that box of fur is a little boy, around 10 years old like you with a messy hair…" David said giggled as Fluffy frowned, "Hey! This is just natural 'HAIR' so don't say is messy!" He shouted to David as he laughed more, Polaris did know who is was and imagine him, "Why… It's Fluffy!" "Hey woman! How you know my name!" He said shouted, but then David steps up and tell him the whole truth, "David, you know the way to get out of here right?" "Yup! Just leave it to me!" He said smiling as Fluffy nodded, "What ever yo…" "Let's go Polaris…" "To where?" "To get put from this game, but be prepared…" he said with a sadistic growl on his face as both of them went off.

Author: Hiya! I though It wasn't that long or you can call it SHORT, I don't know that I can post the next Chapter because I got TOO MUCH FICTION TO DEAL WITH! Sorry, so bye!

Fluffy:

*Slaps Author in the face*

Author:

Hey Fluffy! Why you did that!

Fluffy:

Why you put me as a box of fur!?

Author:

Long explanation, tune in next…

David & Almond:

Hey! Why you change our debut positions!

Author:

Um…

Almond:

I tell you, if you don't tell us next week or so, I'll drag you in my dream for sure!

Author:

Ou…Ou…

David:

Anyway tune in next chapter, Bye~

***Continue on Chapter 2***


	2. Meeting Almond

Author: Hiya! This is a fast update chapter! Almond is up! But I think the english name is Almond because I watch the Chinese ver. So I hope Polaris or Wendy won't lie again XD So let's dream! XD

Disclaimer: The Crooked Man Characters and then game itself with Dreamfarer characters with the game itself DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AT ALL! But I do own my characters…

Chapter 2: Meeting Almond

****Out of the Woods****

Polaris and David is already out of the woods, as David faced left, he saw Candle Brother as siting at a side, "Hello Candle Brother, long time no see!" The candle boy notices David, but He had a sadistic face, "What happen to you…" Polaris was simply speechless, because when she sees the Candle Brother, she see's as a normal big candle beside the road. "The crooked man… Took my sister's left hand…" He cried continued on, "If I can't get it back, my sister will be angry… so please… help me…" David look him frustrated, he didn't have a choice, "Ok little boy, don't cry now, we will find it…" "Thanks…" After all that talking, Polaris finally gets to talk.

"Uncle David, who are you talking with?" David face palmed, "Never mind that, here…" David gave Polaris a gun for her, Polaris examine the gun, she looked at him and nodded,"Why you gave me this gun for?" Polaris asked the brown hair guy who gave her the gun, "We are going to fight out the crooked man…" he shrugs while saying and pulled Polaris's hand, "Hey wait!" Polaris followed up as he pull her hands tightly, 'I hope Polaris doesn't get hurt…'

~***More that 10 minutes later***~

Polaris starting to worried about David who took her far away, "Did we go to the wrong way?" Polaris asked the man in-question, but he ignored until Polaris saw a sun light that lights up on the way, Polaris went near to it and look at it, "Wow… this sun light is as sweet as honey…" "Polaris! Come on don't just stand around!" David shouted from a long distance as Polaris heard it, she went back to where David was.

But all the sudden, Polaris's feet was grabbed by something as she falls down, "What's… that?!" Polaris turned around and looked, it was the former crooked man, but now he can talk on his free will, "Don't hurt… MY MASTER!" "Help me!" Polaris shouted but David had no gun but only knifes but then a shadow files above him to Polaris and grabbed her away from The Crooked Man, "Don't you dare hurt this little girl!" A similar voice that reminds Polaris about(I'll just say Polaris's and Wendy's Memories will mix together) "Uncle, Almond?!" "Hi Polaris, long time no see huh…" he said that with a nice smile, The Crooked Man was just about to run towards Almond but David warned him: "If you still wanted to get tied up in a crooked room, I suggest you go away!" David said it with his evil eyes and sarcastic face, The Crooked Man was annoyed but he ran away temporally.

***After While***

"Polaris, how you got in this dream again?" Almond asked Polaris politely, but Wendy didn't know a thing about the game, but she can go though Polaris's mind,'Um…Polaris was in a dream and she got into Almond's dream… ok…', Polaris looked at Almond for awhile,"How should I know, maybe it's a coincident…" she said. Almond stop walking, he then carry Polaris on the back, "And… don't hide your wound, let me help you…" Polaris nodded, she didn't knew that Almond would notice the wound when she fell down. David though of something, "Candle Sister's Hand!" David shout as Almond and Polaris we're aware of it, but the Almond reach out into his pocket and took out a candle hand, "Is this your looking for David?" He kindly ask him as David poker faced, "How did you get that?" He said shocked, "That Crooked Man dropped it while holding Polaris's foot, so I tried to reach that candle hand before taking Polaris with me…" he giggled and Polaris clucked.

That reminds Polaris about the Crooked Man's words, "Uncle David, why that monster call you master?" Polaris asked him as David shrugs for awhile, but Wendy knows that already, just that why crooked man call him master, then some thing on the tree pop out, "There's a star!" Polaris notice a star on the tree and Almond took it down, "Here Polaris..." "Thanks Uncle Almond…" Polaris smiled and it was the first time they saw her smile, David didn't say a word at all, now Polaris just needed 9 more stars to get out of the game. After for awhile, they reached Almond's dream home.

****Almond's residence****

Almond place Polaris on a couch and go to take the medical kit for Polaris, David sat beside her and stared for awhile, "Polaris, so why did you came here?" He ask her but Wendy don't really wanted to say it, she kept quiet and all. More that 10 minutes pasted by, Almond haven't came back with the medic kit, making both Polaris and David worried, David then rushes to his room and saw him, Polaris catches up to him but when they reached all the way up at his room…

Give me back my MASTER!

A red covered word on the wall appeared in front of them, "What is this?!" David squeaked, but Polaris falls down and cried, "What… happen to… Uncle Almond…!?" She shrugs as was her fault about it, "Polaris is not your fault, but we must take you back right now!" David grabbed Polaris and walked out to find Almond and the Crooked Man.

*****On Almond's side*****

"Where… am I?!" Almond looks around and found out he was on top of the building that Polaris wanted to go, but he was stuck in a rope and he was hanged on a tree in a room, "Who… did this damn it!" He shouted, then a witch came out from the dark, "It's you again!" She was the Dream Demon who controls people's sweet dreams, "And thanks for the help Crooked Man…" The Crooked Man then pops out, "No prob my queen…" "For now, maybe I turn you into a crow, it will be better…" The Demon Witch then turns Almond into a crow, so he can't talk at all, 'Oh damn it!' "For now, I will hold you as hostage and get Polaris with me…" The Witch laugh happily and vanish into the darkness.

Author: I hope it won't be to short XD so fast BYE BYE!

****CONTINUE ON CHAPER 3****


	3. D & Sissi, why you guys are here!

Author: Now it's D and Sissi's turn to pop out! I don't own them at all,and it's a long update duw, so… Let's Start the game!

Disclaimer: The Crooked Man Characters and then game itself with Dreamfarer characters with the game itself DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AT ALL! But I do own my characters…

Chapter 3: D & Sissi, why you guys are here?!

***At the front gate of Almond's house***

Polaris is still worried about Almond who she somehow force The Crooked Man to kidnap him in some point, and David is aware of it and pats Polaris's head, "Are you fine?" He asked but she ignored him, as he looked down on the ground, he saw a star just right as his feet, but Polaris takes the star before him, and now Polaris still left with 8 stars to collect. "Come, let's go..." "Go... Go where exactly" Polaris shrugs as David holds her hand tightly so she won't run off to other places.

***At a Bakery Shop***

As David and Polaris went into the bakery shop, Polaris saw a pot of snake while David saw is a lady, "Hi Snake Sister..." He smiled at the woman who is baking some sweets, "Hello David *snake sound*" she greet, "Can you help me find some honey please?" She asked politely and handed out two stick of candy apple for him, "You need to cover these up with honey?" He asked as she shrugs awhile, "Of course, duh! Just help me or you will be my meal tonight..." She then lends out an evil aura of a snake at him to convince him to do it, "Well ok then..." Then he pulled Polaris again to the front door of the bakery shop.

***Bakery Shop front door***

After both of them went out, David starts to think where will honey be placed at a place like this, Polaris then though of something, the place that is as light as gold and as sweet as HONEY... "Uncle David..." She called, "I know where's the honey placed..." David shook his head again as he heard Polaris, "It's where I stopped when we are walking before The Crooked Man could grab my feet..." He then turns around and walk towards her, "You mean the light?" He asked as Polaris sweat dropped, "Maybe is there..." She shrugs for awhile as he pulled Polaris again to that place, and this time David holds her so tight, that she could not catch up to him.

***In the Woods***

They are back at the place where there's as light as gold and as sweet as honey. But then they saw another star on the bushes, Polaris picked it up and put it into her pocket, then David took out one stick of candy apple and reach it to the light. Polaris watch at a side, after like 5 seconds, the candy apple is covered with honey. "It work!" David then gave the candy apple to Polaris to take out one more and do the same thing, "Are we going to eat these?" "Of course not!" David shouted, but Polaris didn't do anything at all. And followed David back to the shop after they finish covering the candy apples with honey and obtaining another star and 7 more to go.

***Back to the Shop***

David and Polaris went in the shop with their candy apples and go to the counter where Snake Sister or a pot of snake, that Polaris see as. "So your done..." She said, Polaris look around the store and she just she a pile of snakes in the pot, "Uncle David, are you not scared at the snakes?" She asked as David poker faced but then Snake Sister lents out an evil face and aura, "Siiiii..." She's waiting for the answer as David hesitated and said, "I'm not... Of Course!" He said Polaris was surprised to see him like that, "Anyways here's a little gift..." She said gave him a hard chocolate chip biscuit, "Thanks..." He said walks away.

*-,-.-In the gardens-.-,-*

David and Polaris was at the garden, then they saw someone familiar, "Sissi... And D?!" He could not imagine that they are here, "Oh hi David!" Sissi turns around, D did the same thing, "Yo-!" He said with a surprising expression, "Why are you here...?" He asked them, "Oh nothing..." She smiles, gave them something, "Why... A star!" David said looks at Polaris now, "Another star..." She took it and put into her pocket, Sissi and D suddenly giggled, "Who is that girl by the way..?" They asked, "Oh... She was...", "I'm Polaris... I somehow got into this game..." Polaris or I mean Wendy cut David's line. "Oh is that so...?" D asked, but the David holds Polaris's hand and said, "We need to go first..." He said walking away just like that, "What the..." D frowned but ignored anyways.

Wendy got 6 more stars to collect before they reach the tower.

Author: I'm DONEEE! So tune in next! I have nothing much to say... Real...

David&Almond: *Pulls the Author back* We have unfinished business here do you... *Frowns*

Author: Wait! Nuuuu!

David&Almond: *Spanks the Author* So tune in next week guys! *Spanks the Author again*

Author: No... I don't want punishments... TToTT


End file.
